weltenzyklopadiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bad (Michael Jackson)
Bad ist ein Song aus dem Jahre 1987 von Michael Jackson. Der Song war nach I Just Can’t Stop Loving You der zweite von fünf Billboard Hot 100 Nummer-1-Hits aus dem gleichnamigen Album Bad, Veröffentlicht wurde das Stück als Single am 7. September 1987. es ist gleichzeitig ein Kurzfilm. Lycris Your butt is mine Gonna tell you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on Come on Lay it on me All right I'm giving you On count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you Just watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothin' Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up Before too long Your lyin' eyes Gonna tell you right So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true And my friends you have seen nothin' Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad Who's bad? Handlung Er spielt einen Jungen namens Daryl, der gerade eine erfolgreiche Zeit an einer teuren Privatschule hinter sich hat. Er kehrt mit der U-Bahn zurück in seine alte Stadt, wo er in einer herrenlosen Nachbarschaft ankommt. Daryl findet sein Haus leer vor (seine Mutter wird von Roberta Flack gespielt, allerdings ist es nur ein Voice-over). Er wird von seinen alten Freunden empfangen, angeführt von Mini Max (Wesley Snipes). Daryl verbringt einen Abend mit ihnen. Die Beziehung scheint seltsam, aber freundlich zu sein. Doch nach einiger Zeit verschlechtert sich die Stimmung. Die Gang bemerkt, wie sehr er sich verändert hat, insbesondere bezüglich ihrer Einstellung zur Kleinkriminalität. Daryl will ihnen beweisen, dass er immer noch „cool“ ist und so geht er mit ihnen zu einer Metro-Station in Brooklyn (Hoyt Schermerhorn Station). Dort versucht er, einen älteren Mann zu überfallen. Allerdings ändert er seine Meinung in letzter Minute. Mini Max beschimpft ihn darauf und sagt ihm, dass er nicht mehr „bad“ sei. Nach weiteren Angriffen von Mini Max wechselt das Video von schwarz-weiß zu farbig, und Daryl, jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß in Leder gekleidet, singt den Song Bad. Dabei tanzt er mit einer Gruppe von Punks und zeigt seine neuen Ballerina-Tanzschritte. (Im Fernsehen beginnt das Video meistens hier). Daryl zeigt ihnen, dass Max so im Leben nicht weit kommen wird. Seine Freunde erkennen das nun auch und akzeptieren es. Nach einem Handschlag mit Daryl verschwinden sie und lassen ihn in Ruhe. Das Bild wechselt wieder zu schwarz und weiß. Es zeigt Daryl wieder in seinem Trainingsanzug, wie er der Gruppe nachschaut.